problemas y soluciones
by mimika
Summary: mi matrimoni era perfecto, hasta que a mi mujer le dieron ganas de tener un hijo...y el problema es que, YO NO QUIERO!


Hoy hace 4 años que me case con la mujer mas hermosa de todo el mudo, mi Kagome. Aun recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez, estaba sentada en un banco de un parque con los ojos cerrados tomando un poco de sol. Desde que la vi, con su vestido blanco sin tirantes, y un gorro inmenso de paja con un lazo celeste, sabia que era la mujer de mi vida. Me acerque con la barata excusa, de que si tenia hora y ella abrió sus hermosos ojos café, tan dulces…ella me mostro con gracia sus muñecas, viendo que no llevaba absolutamente nada en ellas.

-no, lo siento, no tengo reloj- me dijo sonriendo. Su cara era perfecta, tenia los ojos mas tiernos y dulces, que abia visto en mi corta vida de tan solo 23 años, la nariz pequeña y erguida, y sus labios eran medianos y se veian deliciosos…

- AH, perdone la molestia…puedo sentarme?- kagome asintio con una sonrisa muy tierna.- cual es su nombre?

Desde ese dia no e tenido ojos para nada mas que en ella, nos lo pasabamos increible juntos. Siempre haciendo nuestros planes de un futuro muy cercano, donde nuestros sueños, eran siemplemente eso _sueños_. Pero los años pasaban y ella quería tener hijos, pero yo no. Yo deseaba seguir disfrutando de ella, ya se que suena egoísta, pero asi lo quiero. Gracias a nuestro problema, hemos tenido tantas discusiones…, que ella incluso se fue a dormir a un cuarto aparte y algún que otra vez viene al mio o yo al suyo, para hacer el amor, o mejor dicho, sexo.

Cuando nos veíamos en el desayuno o algunas veces a cenar, ella me hablaba pero yo la ignoraba, y le decía alguna excusa para no tener que decir nada ni oírla tampoco. Yo soy Inuyasha Taisho el mayor empresario de la ciudad y uno de los mejores del país, asi que no tenia tiempo de calmar a kagome con sus tonterías.

Un dia que decidi ir a casa temprano, encontré toda la casa apagada, entre con cuidado pero entonces las luces de la entrada se encendian y detrás mio estaba ella, con su albornoz puesto y ligeramente maquillada, ¿habria llegado hace poco?

-_inuyasha_…como te ha ido el dia? Que tal el trabajo?-kagome tenia la cara tranquila y su tono de voz era tan suave que me hizo bajar un poco la guardia.

-bien- le dije un poco frio, y al notar que ella cambiaba su semblante tranquilo a uno triste, yo le di un beso en la frente, rapido, como si su piel me hubiera quemado los labios- donde esta todo el mundo?

-les di la noche libre…-dijo con los ojos agachados.- mira cariño…ya no puedo seguir con esto...- me dijo acercandose. Ahora que la veía mejor, tenia los ojos muy inchados, eso significa, que había estado llorando -tu ya sabes que quiero tener un hijo- entonces yo role los ojos con fastidio, me tocaria escucharla otra vez, sus gritos y sus llantos, todo un drama solo por que la niña queria un hijo-te juro que no te volveré a hablar nunca mas de tener hijos- dijo llorando.- pero por favor deja de ignorarme…-su cara estaba roja por llorar y su labio temblaba un poco, me dieron ganas de abrazarla, pero no podia, mi orgullo no me dejaba.

Me sorprendió tanto que me dijera eso…estaba sorprendido y confundido- yo…kagome no llores, que ya sabes que no me gusta verte asi…

Intente acercarme a ella, pero se alejo dejandome con los brazos estirados, no esperaba menos.

-AH NO? Pues que sepas que tu eres el causante de que yo sufra…no me toques!- me dijo cuando intente abrazarla de nuevo; tenia razón, yo le estaba jodiendo su vida…estaba sufriendo y yo lo se desde hace ya tiempo…

- te amo inuyasha- dijo mas calmada- y quiero estar contigo pase lo que pase, y si tu no quieres tener hijos, no tendremos, yo solo quiero que vuelva a ser todo como antes-se acerco a mi con ojos tiernos y me beso dulcemente- que vuelvas a quererme.

Entonces yo la aparte de un empujon, ese beso lleno de amor me dejo desconcertado completamente, asi que hice lo que un hombre nunca debe hacer. – Lo siento estoy muy cansado…hasta mañana- coji mi maletin y me fui casi corriendo a mi cuarto escuchando de fondo el llanto de kagome, habia huido de ella.

Mas tarde ya como a las 10 de la noche me escape de mi propia casa. Me fui a un bar donde nadie me conociera, y comence a beber lo mismo, que escuchaba, que pedia la gente, no podia dejar de pensar en como, mi matrimonio feliz, en menos de un año, se arruino por completo.

¿Por qué se tuvo que presentar el estupido de Miroku en mi casa con Sango embarazada?, desde ese dia, kagome no deja de fastidiarme con lo del niño. Todo era mas facil cuando las unicas y pocas peleas trataban sobre cosas insignificantes, y se solucionaban con calidos besos y palabras bonitas…

Poco a poco el tiempo se me escapaba de las manos y yo me sentia cada vez mas mareado y estupido, en vez de estar en mi cama con kagome, dandole placer, estaba en un bar horrible en la parte baja de la ciudad, pensando en tonterias. Ya eran las 4 de la madrugada y yo ya no podia conducir, me sentia demasiado mal y el camarero me retuvo en su bar, según el, por mi seguridad. Despues de ese momento, no me acuerdo de nada mas.

Cuando me desperte, estaba acostado en el cesped de un parque, al frente de aquel bar. Vomite lo poco que habia comido el dia anterior y, encontrandome un poco mejor, me fui a mi casa con mi coche.

Al llegar, me encontre a kagome dormida en las escaleras de alfrente de la puerta principal, seguramente me estaba esperando a que llegara. Me dio asco mi persona, si me puediera arrancar la piel y quemarla en acido y asi sentirme menos sucio…lo haria sin problemas.

La cargue hasta mi cuarto donde la deje con cuidado, como si se fuera a romper, y la mire, la seguia mirando, continuaba mirandola…asi pase toda la mañana-tarde, hasta que senti algo en mi interior, como un calor que me hacia sentir bien, entonces me vino a la mente una imagen..kagome cojia a un niño en brazos y la verdad me agrado mucho, demasiado, la volvia a mirar y susurro mi nombre entre sus sueños. Por dios, como la amaba y el por ser un estupido egoísta ella sufria, fue entonces que decidí tener el hijo tan esperado de kagome. Me dio tanta alegria, ¡¡queria tener un hijo!! Por fin lo decidi, se acabaria mi pesadilla y ademas tendria a mi kagome contenta y un bebé de los dos.

Fui un momento a decirles a todo el personal que tendrian la semana libre y que se fueran lo mas rapido posible de la casa, queira estar con mi pequeña.

Cuando me quede solo, me sente en el sofa con una sonrisa de tarado que no me la quitaba ni Miroku. Que le diria a kagome cuando le diga la noticia?

-inuyasha- me gire y la vi igual que ayer, destrozada. Yo me acerque a ella sonriendo y le mire sus ojos opacos.

-kagome… lo siento, tu no te mereces lo que lo que te hago, tienes razón, yo no quería tener hijos por que eso supone - le dije cogiendo su estrecha cintura- tener que separarme de ti, y yo no quería, pero ahora, ya e tomado un decisión- le coji del menton y la acerque a mi cara- quiero tener hijos contigo…-la bese con ternura…-te amo mucho mas que mi propia vida, y no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir de esta manera nunca mas.

Me abrazo con los ojos brillando y tenia la sonrisa de una niña cuando le van a comprar un helado. Entonces se acerco a mi oreja y me dijo con voz sensual- te tengo un regalo que espero que sea de tu agrado- se separo de mi y me cojio de la mano, corrimos y reiamos como adolescentes y me llevo a mi cuarto, tirandome a la cama

Kagome se puso enfrente de mi y se quito el albornoz dejándome a la vista su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Es tan hermosa que pensé que lo estaba soñando; se acerco a mi agatas de la forma mas sexy posible aciendo que se me depertara mi amigo solo con verla aciendo eso.

-si queires podemos empezar desde haora mismo a intentarlo-dijo kagome poniendose el pelo de lado para verme mejor.-te amo demasiado…

-yo tambien pequeña…

Comenzamos a besarnos con tanto amor, que me hizo sentri el hombre mas afortunado del mundo. Depues ese pequeño beso se volvio mas ardiente, haciendo que mi ''pequeño yo'' se despertara por completo. Nos separamos para respirar y nos quedamos viendo nuestras caras un largo rato mientras sonreiamos. Entonces la cara de kagome cambio por completo, se volvio traviesa y me dijo en la oreja- se me ocurrio una idea deliciosa. Me saco la chaqueta y la camiseta(yo no me habia cambiado mi traje ejecutivo) me beso el pecho dandome suaves caricias haciendome suspirar. Cojio la corbata y me la puso de una forma que quedara como una venda, me la puso en los ojos.

-esta vez, yo te hare el amor apasionadamente y tu solo sentiras.

-eres mala pequeña…pero eso me encanta.

Sentia las manos de kagome, sus labios y a veces su lengua, por todo mi torso, dandome placer y sacandome suspiros y gemidos placenteros. Sinti como kagome se sentaba encima de mi pantalon y rozaba la punta de su lengua con mi hombro y besaba mi cuello y volvia a besar mi boca con ardor.

Extendia sus brazos y me desabrocho el pantalon con lentitud, me lo bajo, qedandome solo con mis boxers, y me dijo que tenia un' grande amigo' me hizo reir, pero deje de hacerlo cuando senti, que por encima del boxer me tocaba con susmanos dandome placer infinito.

Solte varios gruñidos y gemidos, enronces antes de que yo explotara, me saco elboxer con lentitud. No se movio, durante un rato, me beso con pasion y yo le puse mis manos en su cadera. Para asi poder entrar por fin en ella.

-no mi amor, todavia quiero disfrutar de ti-¿seria su venganza po hacerla sufrir?

Me cojio de lasd manos y las puso en sus pechos, yo ya sabia lo que queira, asi que empece a masajearle y mi incorpore para lamer sus pezones ya erectos, los mordí y los estire un poco, mientras escuchaba como ella gemía, y mientras no se dio cuenta, metí mi mano en su intimidad y le metí dos dedos de golpe…estaba completamente lista para recibirme. Ella no se quiso quedar atrás y me cogió mi miembro con sus manos. Sentí un placer infinito, gemíamos y sudábamos, pero ella me soltó antes del orgasmo

-retendremos lo tuyo, para más tarde- me dijo con sensualidad y deseo.

Me recostó en la cama de nuevo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi. Bajo de golpe, enterrándome en ella hasta el fondo de su ser y gritamos con placer. comenzó a mover sus caderas muy lentamente, estaba torturándome, pero después el ritmo se hizo mas rápido y yo intuí donde tenia los pechos y se los coji mientras ella gritaba mi nombre. Llegamos al climax los dos gritando nuestros nombres y se desplomo encima de mi.

-te gusto mi amor? – me pregunto al cabo de un rato, ya mas relajados.

-mmmm…a sido increíble pequeña…pero eso no significa que hayamos terminado.- comenze a besarla otra vez.

----------------

Después de cuatro años.

Tuvimos trillizos, una cosa impresionante. Eran dos niños y una niña.

Hoy era su cumpleaños, cumplían tres añitos, el mismo dia que yo conoci a kagome en aquel parque. Habían venido mi hermano Sesshomaru con sus 2 hijos y mi cuñada Rin, miroku y su enorme familia, tenia 6 hijos! Y sango, la mejor amiga de kagome Ayame y su marido Kouga, todavía no tenia hijos y algunos vecinos que tenían hijos y mis padres y los de kagome también.

Adoro a mis hijos, no se poque pensé esa estupidez de que no los queeira tener, pero ahora que los tengo a mi lado, no podría deserar algo mejor. hasta aquella después de un mes del cumpleaños de los niños. Kagome estaba sentada afuera en la calle como niña pequeña sonriendo hacia el horizonte, cuando vio mi carro se levanto y movio los brazos de un lado a otro, como si quisiera girarse pero no lo hacia. Cuando me baje sonriendo ella se acerco, y me beso alegremente.

-sera mejor que busquemos una casa mas grande- le dije antes de que me contara la noticia.

-yo diría que tendremos que comprar la mas grande de la ciudad.- se rio y me abrazo.- te quiero.

-te quiero pequeña.- le dije alegre, mientras la cogía y le daba vueltas y yo gritaba- VOY A TENER OTRO HIJO!!

**FIN…**1


End file.
